Afterthoughts
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Sequel to "Afterlife Goes On". Jack muses and ponders his decision since turning Sally down. But as time goes by, he comes to have growing and growing feelings for her, realizing he may be feeling differently. Rated T for safety.
1. Contemplation

**Hello one and all! :D Well, here is a follow-up to my one-shot "Afterlife Goes On" just as I said I'd probably write.**

**And here it is!**

**So, you can either consider Afterlife Goes On as a stand-alone story, or you can follow this story along as a sequel. It's up to you.**

**On the other hand though, YOU HAVE TO READ IT! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Just kidding. XD**

**It is, however, in Jack's perspective most of the time. :)**

**But I won't lie. I'm a selfish Jally shipper. I want Jack and Sally with no one but each other. That's just how I feel. If you don't like it, then that's not my problem. I may be cheating here, but I don't care.**

**So yes, in the end, as you guessed, Jack and Sally get together anyway. But it won't be at the drop of a hat. I'm doing all I can to make them work for it. Jack especially.**

**Enjoy. :)**

**All characters belong to Tim Burton**

* * *

><p>Being around a very long time, for centuries even, you see a lot of things. You hear a lot of things. And moreover, you <em>remember<em> a lot of things. When you're around a long time, you create a lot of memories. Some you remember, some you may not remember at the moment. Memories of all kinds fill your mind over your afterlife, good or bad.

Even though this wasn't a long memory, as it only happened just about a year ago, it was still one that stuck with him ever since it happened. At this moment, even now, he still could not get it out of his mind.

That memory was the day that Sally confessed that she was in love with him.

Naturally, Jack of all people would know how it felt to have an admirer. All the women in the town, aside of course from Bertha the Corpse Mother, as she was happily married, were admirers of his. Always screaming with joy, pawing at him if they could, propositioning him, endlessly praising him, all that stuff. He knew they meant well and were only being honest, and he appreciated that, but still. It just wasn't what he wanted in a woman.

Sally, however, was something else. Not only did he know her and interact with her personally, but she while she was partial to him, she was more quiet and subtle about it. And when she spoke her love for him, it was nothing short of genuine. And in a sense, given that they were friends and knew each other well, Jack could buy it.

It was both a sweet memory, and a heartbreaking memory.

To see her so warm, so happy, and full of glimmering happiness as she expressed how she felt, despite how shy she was acting, was wonderful. But within an instant, her entire countenance became saddened, fearful, and heartbroken. She even _broke down_ right in front of him. Jack felt like a complete jerk. He had made a woman, his dearest friend, Sally of all people, cry like that. It was a horrible sight, and not the good kind. He could see how she was feeling in all of this. She was a woman very much in love with a man, and he turned her down.

As much as he could hold on to the fact that he was honest with her, and didn't lie to her or lead her on, it didn't help. All he could remember was Sally's brokenhearted face and her crying. She couldn't help it, she was just that kind of person. She wasn't manipulative nor trying to change his mind with her crying, she wasn't like that. Sally had been genuinely upset and brokenhearted to the point that she was unable to hold back from crying in front of him, he could see that. And it made him feel even worse. He just wanted to hug the sweet rag doll and assure her that it would be okay, but there was no way he could rub salt on the wound.

He had offered to help her with anything, but she refused it. As much as Jack hated to see her like this, so alone with no help, he respected her wishes and stood back, leaving her alone. If she asked for his help, he would oblige. But until then, he respectfully stayed away from her so that she could grieve and hopefully feel better in private. She deserved that much.

At that time, Jack felt worried about her. Very worried. Sally was a strong woman in her own right, but deep down, she was still a fragile woman. She had been imprisoned in her own home, reduced to being a maid and caretaker to an ungrateful creator, berated and yelled at that, all alone and isolated with no one to turn to. Her dreams were all she had. She had been in love, with him, and it was more than likely that it helped get her through the day.

But then that was gone, hopeless. He could imagine just how horrible she must have felt when even that dream was tossed down the drain. He just hoped she would be okay, and would come through. The Sally he knew was clever, and very smart, and would always find a way to make a bad situation work in her favour.

Jack even _prayed_ that she would. Prayed with all he had, that Sally would find a way.

A part of him even couldn't help but wish he could muster an ability to love her back. But that wasn't what love was about. Not unless he genuinely was in love with her.

Then there was a miracle. Sally was walking around outside in the town. Whether she snuck away or not, he didn't know. But she was _walking around_. Her expression, however, was empty. A touch of thoughtfulness, but she seemed so robotic. Jack felt as if he were stabbed painfully upon seeing her like that.

Time went on. She was out more and more, and seemed calm, warm, though still very sad. But she was trying to put on a brave face.

Eventually, she said hello to him. He'd smiled and said hello to her right back. Then she was on her way, and neither said a word further. This went on for a few days, which turned into weeks. Eventually the "hellos" were joined by "how are yous", slowly but surely.

After a couple of months, they exchanged more than one or two sentences with each other. Small talk, not quite conversations, but getting there.

Jack could see, plain as day, that Sally was trying to move on. She was still living her life. The heartbreak was still there, but it was fading. Sally was okay. She was going to be okay. In these times, he had not felt more relieved. She hadn't done anything drastic. Nothing such as dismembering herself and becoming completely destroyed, though that was hard to think of since he could not imagine a life without Sally there. She didn't run away, nor did she become a robotic recluse accepting her fate.

There were times she was out with Dr. Finkelstein and his latest creation, Jewel. The three walked together...almost like a family. Even if Sally stuck out like a black pumpkin among the two of them. They still looked like a family.

He could recall one time he had visited the doctor to bring him some plans for the next Halloween...

* * *

><p>"<em>Doctor, if this inappropriate of me to ask, I do apologize. How is Sally doing?"<em>

_Dr. Finkelstein looked at him, hard eyes, and then sighed, shaking his head. "She's fine, my boy. She's moving on with her life."_

"_...I see." Jack gave a short nod. "Doctor...I only want you to know that I never meant to hurt her. That is the last thing I would ever do. But I am deeply sorry that I did. She deserves far better than that."_

_A sigh escaped the old scientist as he nodded. "Yes, I suppose I can merit you for the fact that you didn't lead her on or lie to her."_

_Even with that, Jack still felt like a louse. "That may be, but it doesn't excuse how much I hurt her. But Doctor, thank you for being there for her. I think she needed a support system more than even, and I can't thank you or Jewel enough for being there for her. Seeing her like this tore me apart, and I'm grateful she's had someone to turn to."_

_There was a silence as the doctor cleared his throat. "Y-yes...I did my best, my boy."_

_The Pumpkin King smiled a bit. "It shows, Doctor. I think you did a wonderful thing reaching out to her like that. Sally needed it." He then grew solemn again. "I only wish I could give her the happiness she desires. Nothing warms my bones more than seeing that lovely smile on her face."_

_Dr. Finkelstein looked at him and managed to say amidst clearing his throat, "Well Jack, we don't always get what we expect or want in life. But at least we can make the best of what we have."_

* * *

><p>It had been then that Jack knew that he could still try to be Sally's friend, to be there for her in some form. If she accepted that, he would be there.<p>

As time went by, they became friends again.

You would think that Jack would feel awkward around her, considering there was one-sided romantic feelings on her part. But strangely, he didn't. After all, he accepted that Sally was in love with him. He didn't blame her, it wasn't her fault. She couldn't help how she felt. And if anything, she was still just as quiet about it as ever. If not more so. Sure, the cat was out of the bag, but she wasn't actively talking about them, and he understood that.

Sometimes, ever since then, a part of why he could still remember it so much was just the thought of it. Sally, his dearest friend, had romantic feelings for him. In love with him. He'd never had a woman genuinely in love with him like this. In all honesty, he was very curious. To think the sweetest, most understanding and compassionate woman he had ever known felt that way. And really, the idea wasn't at all terrible.

Then of course Jack berated himself for such thoughts. It would likely lead to him liking the _idea_ of her. And he feared that all the more.

But then his thoughts would drift again. Partly he would feel completely unworthy of her affections. And he did. He really did. He didn't deserve her feelings. Not if he couldn't return them. At the same time, her feelings piqued his curiosity. To be loved like that. What had he possibly done to be loved by her?

Then he weighed his own thoughts on the matter. Despite everything, if he did love her back, he wasn't at all opposed to the idea. Not even just in the sense that he knew it would make her happier than he could imagine. But that Sally really would be a great person to love. Being her friend all this time was a bit of an attest to it. Yes, romance and friendship were two different bonds and oftentimes, even if two people are good friends, doesn't always mean they'd be romantically compatible.

But despite that, it seemed like a sweet thought. She was kind, understanding, thoughtful, soft-spoken, clever, articulate, intelligent, sweet, and had such a realistic awareness of the world he couldn't wrap his mind around. She was the smart one, the one person who could keep his skull out of the clouds and right on the ground. Even with that, she had quite an imagination and was a bit of a dreamer herself.

The one person who listened and understood him, and was compassionate and sympathetic. If he expressed he had a problem to her, she would listen, offer advice, or even just listen. Either way, she always understood that he had issues, or even just needed to escape once and a while.

Anyone else, it would take time for them to understand the sentiment. Jack did appreciate the townsfolk and liked every single one of them, but he simply couldn't confide in them like that. Not only that, he never wanted to burden them with his problems. Even in his worst moments, he always managed to put on a brave, friendly face to them and let them know he was there for them, always.

Sally however, was different. With her, he felt he could talk about anything, and she wouldn't laugh and think it were silly that he felt a certain way. She understood more than just about anyone that even though he was the Pumpkin King, scariest of them all and the Master of Fright, he was still a person, and still had problems. And he appreciated that about her so much.

In short, she was his closest friend. Someone he could talk to, confide in, and just spend time with to escape from everything. She liked to talk about things, anything that was on her mind, and he loved to listen to her talk or to join in on the conversation with her. They could talk about anything, from the weather to wondering about why object A was similar to object B, and so forth. It didn't have to be about Halloween or his scare tactics, it could be about anything they wanted.

Jack had to wonder. He'd always liked her. So what was wrong with her? What did she not have that he was looking for in a romantic partner?

It wasn't that he thought she wasn't good enough for him. Oh heavens no, that was ridiculous. If anything, even back then, he felt he wasn't good enough for _her_. But regardless, that wasn't the case.

The more Jack thought about it, the more confused he was.

But in time, he resolved to just let it go. Be her friend, be there for her, and just move along.

When Sally came to him and the Mayor announcing that she wanted to open a sewing shop, Jack was _floored_. Just about as floored as when she told him that she was moving out of the doctor's manor.

He was so, so proud of her.

Of course, in looking over her plans, he and the Mayor approved it, and offered to make sure she had all the help she needed in getting it built. Lo and behold, her quaint and creepy sewing shop was built and open for business!

Jack knew all the more, that Sally was moving on with her life, and he was just so _proud of her_. To think she made a life for herself just as she was right now, really proving to the doctor that she could manage just fine on her own. He was glad too, that her heartbreak hadn't dragged her down with it. No, the Sally he knew, the one with cleverness and spunk, was back. Tenfold. He was so happy for her!

Unable to resist the fun of it all, Jack was a pretty frequent customer (And made sure to tip her very generously!), even if he just wanted to stop in and chat with her when business was slow any day. Sally really was growing up, and embracing a new life of her own. She had a quaint home, a great shop that housed her amazing talent, and she seemed warmer and happier than before.

He had even told her how proud he was, when he had given her that little housewarming gift after she first moved into her new home. And he had given her a hug!

Jack never forgot it. Yes, he'd hugged her before in the past, but that time just held such a special meaning. And there was just something about holding her small, warm body like that, so close. He felt such a warmth and comfort whenever they shared a hug, and at that moment, it had increased tenfold. It was a sincere feeling he'd never felt before.

This particular little memory stuck with him because it was the first time he realized that whenever he hugged her, her never wanted to let her go. In the past, he liked her hugs, simple as that. But this was the first time he realized the extent of how her hugs felt and meant to him. He didn't want to let go of her. Whether it was because he still felt like a louse for breaking her heart, or because he just liked it that much, he didn't know. It was just clear that letting her go was not easy.

Luckily, Jack didn't dwell on it too much. He figured it was probably nothing, anyway.

* * *

><p>When Jack came to Sally's shop, she was closing up for the evening, just as he had left the Town Hall from the meetings he'd had to attend with the Mayor and other townsfolk. He decided to see her, chat with her a little, and even walk her home.<p>

"Good evening, Sally." Jack said with a warm smile as he walked up to her. "How are things?"

"Oh, things are all right." Sally replied, placing her shop key in her pocket and turning to him. "How are you doing, Jack?"

"Oh, horrible as always!" Jack grinned. "Next Halloween is going to be a cynch, I can feel it in my bones!"

Sally smiled and giggled, nodding. "That's great to hear, Jack. I'm looking forward to seeing it all." She then shifted her feet a little. "Um...I was just heading home now...would you...like to walk with me?"

It was as if she could read his mind. Jack nodded and smiled. "Certainly, Sally! That's why I came here to see you, I was going to offer to to walk you home."

"Oh! Well, all right." Sally looked relieved, and nodded. "Thank you very much, Jack. It's nice of you."

"You don't have to thank me, Sally. You're my friend, and you're a lady, you deserve to have a man escort you home safely." Jack waved it off with a grin.

The rag doll giggled and they walked alongside each other as they headed toward the residential area together. A comfortable silence befell them as they went along, and within it all, Jack felt relaxed. Even if they weren't speaking, they could still enjoy each other's company. It was amazing. Normally Jack always had to be looking for something, looking for a feeling, but there were moments that he could just...relax a little, observe everything around, and just go about things quietly. At first, their silences when they were together were awkward. A glowing ghoul in the room.

But now, no longer the case. They could comfortably bask in each other's presence in silence with no problem.

When they reached her home, they had barely exchanged two sentences with each other. But that was all right, they had their quieter days, and this was one of them.

"Thank you for walking me home, Jack. I appreciate it very much." Sally said softly before raising her head slightly to look up at him.

"You're welcome, Sally! Anytime at all." Jack smiled widely. "You have a good evening, all right?"

Giggling, Sally nodded. "Thank you, and same to you, of course. Take care, will you?"

"I will, Sally. I promise. You take care as well." Jack smiled more, and gently touched her hand, brushing it.

She nodded, and then the two shared a warm embrace. Her scent of pumpkin spice, and some kind of musk filled his nostril sockets, and he barely managed not to sniff her hair further. To most, she smelled okay. But to him, it was a sought-after scent he couldn't get enough of. She always smelled horribly nice. Not only that, but he had to hold back the urge to stroke her hair. Her impossibly soft hair! He loved her hair. He had never seen such hair like hers before. It was fascinating to him since the moment he met her, and he'd wanted to touch it, to run his fingers through ever since. He'd been given the opportunity many times since then, from brushing it to playing with it or braiding it. He liked her hair so much... But no, he had to hold back from such a thing right now, despite how much his hand was practically _shaking_ to touch it.

Jack wasn't sure how long they hugged, but he had that same feeling again. The inability to muster up the strength to let her go. But he had do, and he did. Was it really going to get harder and harder each time to let her go? He hoped not. What kind of message would that send to her?

"Goodbye, Sally." He pulled away from her, with regret.

"Goodbye, Jack...see you tomorrow." Sally said softly.

His gaze on her lingered for a moment, especially upon making sure she entered her home safely, and then proceeded down the streets to head back into town.

_'What is wrong with me?_'


	2. Observation

**If I had to pick a song that described the prequel, it would be "I Want Love" from Silent Hill 3. OwO**

**For this one...I don't know. XD I'll figure one out. We'll see.**

**This is dedicated to Azure129, this story's biggest fan! :D And of course to all you wonderful readers. OwO Thank you!**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Sally was over for a little tea and chat on this particular quiet, rainy afternoon. When she had come up to him earlier and asked if they could maybe spend time together, he had eagerly relented for them to have teat at his home. Something they hadn't done in some time. He had missed those times she'd come to visit, and he knew Zero especially did miss having her around. Zero adored Sally, and she adored him right back, which itself was a warming thought.<p>

She even had a new dress today that she had made for herself, it was very much unlike her usual patchwork dress, but it was quite nice. It was a black and white stripped dress that lengthened over her knees and had short sleeves. The stripes were horizontal, and fairly thick. The dress was modest enough, but it had a habit of forming around her body in a sweet hug.

This of course was proving to be a dilemma.

Jack could not stop _looking at her_ in that dress. He felt terrible, staring at a lady! How shameful! But he couldn't help it, she looked so...different.

Thankfully, as they nattered about things that were on their minds, he managed to do all he could to look at her face, into her eyes, and avoid looking at everything else but that. She was asking what his favourite part of Halloween was, and that now that was a good topic of distraction.

"I can't choose! It's everything!" Jack exclaimed, laughing a bit. "The witches, the goblins, the ghosts..."

"The bats?" Sally suggested with a smile.

"Oh, of course!"

"The cats?"

"As per usual, of course."

"The rats?"

"A bat in place of an old rat!"

They laughed at this.

"Won't you tell me what your favourite part of Halloween is, Sally?" Jack prompted with a curious smile.

"Oh, well...I don't know it's hard to pick. Everything is amazing! I do like the candy, though." Sally giggled. "And I like the candy they have in the real world... Just like that one candy, butterfinger...but it's not a real finger! But it's crunchy, and it's good."

Jack chuckled, shaking his head. Sally was too adorable for her own good sometimes. "I suppose it is quite hard to resist candy, isn't it?"

"Yes." Sally smiled, folding her little hands in her lap. "But really, Halloween as a whole is so fascinating, I really want to look at it from all angles."

It was so interesting to think that even though Sally was vastly different compared to the rest of the townsfolk, considering she smiled and laughed all the time, and was bright and sunny all the time, liking nice things and being very sweet and kind, she still embraced the Halloween holiday and the culture in itself. She was always eager to learn and study about it, and even now still found in it herself to love it and appreciate it all.

If Jack had a beating heart, it would warm up and melt over her enthusiasm for it all. For anything, really.

Then Jack had an idea. He had plenty of books, and thought maybe to lend her some. He suggested this to her, and despite her modest refusal, insisted on it. Eventually, she happily agreed. So Jack led her up to the tower, his own study, to find an array of books for her. She was pretty much one of the only people to date that he ever brought up here. He let her up the wheel ladder so she could easily browse the shelves at every height, and said she could take whatever she liked.

"Thank you, Jack...this is so kind of you!" Sally said, climbing the ladder up a few rungs.

"You're very welcome Sally, I'm always glad to give a good friend something nice, especially something good to read!" Jack held the ladder steady for her, looking up to make sure she was all right.

**BIG MISTAKE.**

Almost immediately after, despite the lingering, Jack scurried aside, holding a hand over his mouth as he trembled slightly, his bones shaking. What had he been thinking? How could he possibly do that to her? He tried not to think of what he had seen, either over or under-

Jack shook his skull. If he could blush, his entire skull would rival a ripe tomato with eye sockets and a mouth. His bones blanched all the more, and he felt imbalanced. Quickly he grabbed onto his desk, righting himself, and breathing heavily, though quietly. He looked out one of the windows, trying to distract himself with the rain and the scenery. He thought of many things, such as monsters, pumpkins, dirt, bats, screaming, all kinds of thoughts that would drive off such horrid images.

But it was too late. The damage was done. Jack managed to calm down, without Sally noticing his dilemma, but the images were _still in his mind_!

More of Sally's thighs, going higher and higher, until seeing the material of an undergarment...and how her body looked from that angle, the way the dress hugged her form...

How could he look at her like that? How could he have let that happen? Poor Sally, to think a man of his own calibur would _ever_ put her in such a position!

Why did now have to be the moment of all times, that he really came to notice not just Sally's inner beauty, but also her...exterior beauty.

Kicking aside any such libidinous tendencies (which he wasn't even aware he _had_ at all), Jack turned to see Sally taking down a couple of books, and then descending from the ladder.

"I have some, are these okay for me to borrow?" Sally asked him.

"Oh, um, certainly!" Jack said upon browsing the spines of the books she had chosen. "You can borrow them as long as you like, I don't think I'll miss them yet."

"All right, but I promise not keep them for long! I'll return them within a good-"

"Sally." Jack gently cut her off, approaching her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about that. Unless I may ever ask for one or them all back, you're welcome to keep them as long as you like. I trust you, I know you'll do your best to take care of them. Please, borrow them, savour them, and enjoy reading them."

Sally blinked, looking up at him with her ever-wide, surprised eyes. Oh, she had such lovely eyes. How did he never truly register them? Those eyelashes, so long and defined, just making her look so much cuter.

"...Thank you so much, Jack. Thank you. I appreciate you putting my mind at ease with this kind of thing." She said softly, placing the books down on his desk.

"It's nothing, Sally." Jack said in assurance, realizing then that his hand was still on her shoulder, and slowly pulled it away. "I just want you to feel better about it. Of course, I don't blame you for thinking that way, it's just how you are. You're very kind and selfless, and that's always a good thing. Don't you worry about it though, you can take your time with them."

If there was anything sweeter than the wonderful, thankful smile on her face, Jack wondered what it could possibly be.

They returned down below to the main house, and this time partook in having some pumpkin juice while sitting by the fire. Sally talked about how things were going between her, the doctor and his new creation, meant to be his wife, and talked about some hilarity that had happened there recently. Another great thing that Jack could see now, was how much better Sally's relationship with her creator was. He was relieved, glad to know that the two could really be something of a family to each other, it was a great feeling. Sally's life was really moving forward in the greatest sense, and he felt so glad for her. She did it all on her own, even with help here and there when it was needed.

Sally then took out a little trinket from her bag, showing it to him. Unfortunately, it slipped out of her hands and right to the floor, rolling a few feet away. When Sally stood up and bent over to pick it up, poor Jack was presented with a very generous view-before he quickly looked away.

Was she doing this on purpose?

Jack of course shook his head at such a thought. Sally wasn't like that. In the past she may have indicated a couple of flirty moments, but that was before he'd turned her down, when she was unsure but hopeful.

That was when Jack's countenance grew sad once more. It was impossible to forget the look of utter heartbreak and completely sadness on her face when he'd turned her down. Thankfully, he managed to smile and look bright as she came and sat back down to show him the trinket. She said nor did anything that would suggest she was flirting with him, which of course negated that ridiculous possibility. Why would she do that, when clearly she knew where they stood? Sally was a much smarter person than that. Yes, she was clever and knew how to work things out in her favour, but that was when she knew she was right. Trying to earn someone's affections even after they said no would suggest she would NOT be in the right to flirt with them. She knew better, and he knew her better than that.

But why would he even think of that? It didn't make sense. He hadn't before, so why now? Why would that even _cross his mind_? What if it did happen? What would he do then?

The question was bringing on far too much, he had to shove it aside.

Much to both his dismay and relief, Sally announced she would be heading home. He was dismayed because he truly didn't want her to leave. He enjoyed her company so much, it was impossible not to have a nice time with her, and then when it was over, be sad that she was leaving.

On the other hand, he needed to think about all this and try to sort out these issues he had.

This all came to a head when he looked over at Sally as she was getting her cloak on. How...had he not noticed just how beautiful she was on the outside? How did he not think she looked great in that dress, in those stripes? Heck, her patchwork dress, though rags and stitches, fell so nicely on her and was so perfect for her? How had he not noticed that her hair was such a rusty, almost copper shade of auburn, and suited her so well? Or that her eyelashes framed her large eyes so nicely? The way she had an adorable crooked smile? Or how her eyes would light up when she was happy or laughing?

It was impossible not to think about any longer. Sally really was beautiful. So hauntingly beautiful. Yes, he'd always known on an intellectual standpoint since he met her that she was different and attractive, but that was it. Nothing further. By now, over the past days, weeks, he registered it even further.

How did he not see that she was just such a beauty?

To think she held a love that would drive a man to his knees.

He knew, more than ever, that any man she loved would be so lucky to have her. They'd be the luckiest man in town. Luckier than himself, the Pumpkin King. She deserved a man who would give her the love she deserved right back. A love that could drive her to her knees right back.

Yet, as he thought about it...it strangely didn't make him feel better. If anything, imagining her with another man just made him feel uneasy. Really uneasy. Like he almost didn't want it to happen.

But why? That didn't make sense. He wanted her to be happy more than anything in the world. So why wouldn't he want her to meet a nice man who would give her the love she deserved?

Jack was called back to reality when Sally said a sweet goodbye to him.

"Oh! Goodbye, Sally. Thank you for coming today." Jack managed, smiling at her.

"You're very welcome, Jack." Sally said softly, looking up at him. "Thank you for having me."

On impulse, he hugged her tightly, stroking the back of her head...feeling her hair. Her lovely hair...

Even though this was just a fact, Jack knew more than ever, that Sally was far more precious to him than anything in the world. He hoped she knew that.


	3. Dancing

**The song featured here is the English version of _Kalanta _by Despina Vandi, known as _Kalanta_ _Jingle Bells_. OwO Originally, it's in Greek. It's a lovely song, and the music for it is phenomenal. It really makes you want to dance!**

**Her dancing, and the music inspiration will be used in another story, you'll see. :)**

**Oh yes, and the tune that plays here when the bride walks in is the instrumental of "Sally's Song" ;)**

**Also, some elements in the story were inspired by Azure129, I'm so sorry I forgot to mention that. :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>A wedding? But who's wedding was it?<em>

_It didn't take long to deduce that it was his own. Jack was standing on the stage of the Town Hall, with the entire town all sitting there on the benches. The Mayor was standing at the podium, set in the centre of the stage for once, and was grinning widely with excitement._

_He looked down at himself, his suit was pure black, and a spider tie replaced his usual once, attached to an orange kerchief. What was going on here? Who was he marrying? He didn't even recall courting any woman, or even proposing! When did this happen?_

_Suddenly, the band members played a sweet song. He wasn't familiar with the tune, but he liked it...it was sorrowful, but so sweet. Then, the doors opened, and within a bright light, in walked...his bride._

_The bride's face was completely obscured by the spider web patterned veil, casting a dark shadow over her features. Her dress was stunning. It was mostly white, but it was patchwork, with some orange, black, and other dark, and some bright coloured fabrics sewn into it. The bust was white, the sleeves were short, and the arms were covered with white gloves. Whoever this was...he was captivated already._

_Almost in a blur, she was standing in front of him. He still couldn't see her face, even up close. All he could see was that she was tall. Almost as tall as he was._

_The ceremony proceeded, and then Jack realized he had to lift the veil to see his bride's face before they exchanged their vows._

_Carefully, he did so, lifting the veil from her face, and was curious as to who it was. The veil was lifted, gently brought over her head...and then he saw her. The face of his bride._

_Jack's jaw dropped so low, it was a wonder it didn't disconnect from his skull._

_His bride was _Sally.

"_S-Sally?" Jack gasped, unsure of what to make of this. No one else seemed to notice his surprise, or even acknowledge it. Not even the Mayor! "Sally...we...we're..."_

"_Yes..." Sally said softly, looking at him dreamily. "We are, Jack...it's a wonderful dream come true... I...I hope...I hope you're happy, my darling..." She smiled more, her eyes brightening as her cheeks pinkened._

_Jack just...just...melted. He had never seen her this happy before. Or this beautiful. She had makeup on, and her hair was styled so nicely... But more so, her happiness just radiated and enhanced her beauty. He wanted to cry at how happy she looked, how it made him feel. He wanted to fall to his knees and take it all in, and make her the happiest rag doll ever to be. She already looked amazing in her wedding gown, that was the tip of the iceberg._

"_I...I am happy, Sally...I'm so happy right now, and I can't tell you how glad I am that you're happy..." Jack managed shakily, smiling sweetly at her. And he was. He hadn't felt this happy in such a long time._

_The way she looked even happier then was what he thought to be impossible, but oh, he was wrong._

_The rest of it was all a blur...because before he knew it, he heard those magic words._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife! King and Queen of Halloween! Jack! You may now kiss the bride!" The Mayor pronounced jovially._

_Sally approached him, and then very softly said, with tears in her eyes, "I love you, Jack...I love you...do...do you...do you love me?"_

_It happened. Jack felt tears of his own pour from his eye sockets, and he just melted all the more before pulling his bride close, taking a moment to savour her. Her sweet question...and he knew the answer, with no hesitation. "Yes, I love you, Sally...I love you so much, my Queen. May I kiss you?"_

_A gasp escaped her, and she looked...happier than ever. Jack cried even more. So did she. She nodded, and then he wasted no time touching his lips to hers...sealing their love. He loved her, he loved her! There was no one he wanted by his side as his Queen except for her! How could he have been blind?_

_'Sally...my darling, beautiful Sally...it's all right, you don't need to cry anymore. I'm here for you now. It's okay.'_

* * *

><p>When Jack bolted awake in bed that morning from that dream, he was...his mind was just...he didn't know <em>what<em> to think. It wasn't the first time he'd had this kind of dream, either. A dream involving a very sweet romance that always involved Sally. This was no different. He was sure he had wedding dreams with her before, but oh, this one really did stand out.

On one hand, it was...really something that couldn't help but touch a soft part of his heart, if he had one. To be able to see her smile like that, to see her that happy...and be part of why it was. To see Sally in such radiant happiness beyond compare. It was the most beautiful image he'd ever seen. And it had been a dream. Fabricated by his own mind. Could she ever look that happy? Was it possible? Could her happiness be that radiant, and beautiful?

'_I never saw her so happy...it was...amazing. I don't think I will ever get that out of my skull...'_ Jack fell back into his bed, looking up at the ceiling. _'What a beauty...'_

On the other hand, he felt both nervous, confused, and very distraught. He had been marrying Sally. And he wasn't even certain he could love her like that. Could he? Or was his dream somehow fabricated into something that he knew would make her that happy?

'_No, no...I can't think like that. I know Sally can achieve happiness, even if not with me. I know she can. She's far stronger than that. ...But I can't help but think, would that really make her happy? Me? But why me? How could I possibly deserve such a love from a wonderful woman like her, and that kind of smile? I can't deserve it, it's not right. Only a man who could love her right back like that deserves such happiness from her._'

It was so conflicting.

XXX

Jack had managed to excuse himself for a bit from the Mayor, telling him that he needed to take a walk. This made the Mayor panic, since they needed to hurry for next Halloween (which wasn't for several _months_), but Jack insisted and said that he needed to walk in order to find inspiration. This made the Mayor relieved and relented for the idea.

He went to the graveyard, intending to walk around there to have some time to think about all this. But unfortunately, it turned out to be a mistake. Or...was it?

First off, he heard strange music. As well as that, singing. Naturally, he was curious. So he dashed toward the gate, and further off down the path, around a corner, he saw the band members playing the strangest music he'd heard. It was music he heard from the real world. It was interesting. Especially with that of a kind of a flute that was used to summon and control a cobra...something like that. It was being played by the Saxophone player, and the accordion player was actually playing a pair of a kind of drums.

They were playing for _Sally_. She was singing and dancing!

The music took over as she stopped singing. But then, was really dancing. The music escalated into some kind of an intricate kind of enchanting, trance-inducing tune. Sally's body was moving gracefully with the music, despite her little imbalances, but it only enhanced her dancing. She twirled, and especially swayed and shimmied her hips, waving her arms and closing her eyes, as if she were in some kind of a trance of her own.

Then the music escalated into a mounting crescendo, and Sally's dancing did as well as she stepped from one side to the next, twirling more, and moving a lot faster and faster with the quickening acceleration of the music. At this point, she was softly singing, as if chanting, almost inaudibly, in a foreign language that Jack eventually picked up to be Greek.

Jack's jaw dropped. Sally could really dance...he was so enchanted by it! It was unbelievable! Sally dancing, singing, to such music...he felt his knees bucking, and he was so lost in the moment of watching her dance. She was even wearing a black and white striped jumpsuit that hugged every bit of her body...to help her dancing, he supposed. It looked so amazing on her. The horizontal stripes accentuated and added to her already near-voluptuous figure, much like her stripey dress.

Sally danced, twirling, swaying her hips, and stepping from one side to the next, occasionally bending herself, and waved her arms in some kind of an addition to moving to the music.

She must have had to have practiced a lot to gain such consistency and rhythm in her dancing, considering how physically awkward she could be.

Jack was entranced. She was such a dancer.

When he finally came to his senses, he bolted. He couldn't let her see him! Not like this! Not on a private moment! Why did he have to be such an idiot?


	4. Ravishing

**Here comes a long-anticipated moment! What do I mean? Well, why don't you read and find out, my dear constant readers? :)**

**The scene is inspired by a TNBC fanfic called "A Basket Of Love" by Ngoc Chau. **

**Because chapter 3 was so short, I thought to upload two chapters today. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"It was a very wonderful performance, Sally, I never knew you could dance the way you did! It was simply splendid!"<p>

Sally blushed as she looked down at her lap, wringing her hands modestly. "I...I well I...just kept practicing."

"It paid off." Jack smiled widely at her. Oh, she was so cute! Her modesty and bashfulness were just too endearing. "You performed beautifully! You...like to sing, Sally?"

Looking down some more, the rag doll nodded. "Y-Yes..."

"Ah, splendid!" Jack grinned. Yes, he already knew this all too well...considering his very inconsiderate walking in on her dancing and singing in the graveyard that one time two weeks ago. "You have a lovely voice, Sally. A very lovely voice."

"My singing is all right..." Sally murmured modestly.

"It's far past all right." Jack chuckled, and then laughed a bit more at how much shyer she looked. "All right, no more praising. For now, anyway."

"Oh, Jack..." Sally giggled, shaking her head as she looked up at him, smiling.

The two talked for some time longer as they shared some pumpkin tea together. It was yet another stormy, rainy day and Sally had been about to head off to open her shop, but Jack insisted she stay here until the rain let up before heading to the shop or going home. Sally had tried to say she would be fine, but Jack insisted, since it was both raining, thundering, AND very windy. It was probably not best to tempt storms. So, Sally relented and stayed with Jack while they sat in front of the fire with some tea.

As it turned out, Sally was dancing to perform for the next Christmas celebration, which had taken place two days before. She had performed, on stage, in front of the entire town, which just blew everyone away. The way she danced, sang, and especially in how she _danced_. No one knew she could dance like that, and it was no wonder, she kept it a big secret up until that night. Given how modest and shy she was, it was no wonder she didn't talk to anyone about it. Most of all, she wanted to surprise her friends, and had certainly done so!

Ever since then, everyone continued to compliment her performance whenever they stopped in to her shop or saw her on the street.

The day continued on, slowly transcending into evening. The storm slowed, though it still rained. Jack began to realize just how close they were on the couch. Well, kind of. He was at one end, and Sally was nearly a foot or two away. Not quite at the other end, but not too close to him, either. Just a little off the middle, barely in it.

If he could blush, he probably would be.

The feelings that had been stirring up from within never ceased. If anything, each time he saw her, it was apparent that they felt stronger.

Eventually, to try to distract himself, Jack stood up and offered her some more tea if she wanted. Sally agreed to it, and stood up to go and help.

"Don't be silly, Sally. You're a guest, you don't have to do a thing."

"Oh, but you're always so generous in having me here...I should help you!"

"Sally, you're so sweet to offer that, and I appreciate it so much, but you needn't feel obligated to do so."

"I know, but I _want_ to."

Jack grinned at their playful banter. "Now now, Sally, you sit back down."

"No...you sit back down." Sally took a step forward, smiling.

"Ah ah, I'm your King, and I order you to sit down."

"But Jack, I can't unless I actually do so. You call me all you like, but unless I actually follow through with the action, it's meaningless."

Unable to help it, Jack laughed. "Sally...you always know how to make me laugh! You're such a delight!"

Blushing, Sally giggled. "I do what I can, Jack."

"You absolutely do! Now then, go sit down, you silly."

"No, I will not."

"Sally..."

"Yes?"

They laughed again. Sally took a step forward, and Jack took one step backward, toward the kitchen doorway. Their playful banter was so childish sometimes, but it was too fun for them to care. And so it continued, with Sally advancing on him, and Jack, coming to the kitchen doorway, unable to stop grinning, as they bantered their silly back and forth.

"I am going to help you if I have to-oh!" Sally tripped from an imbalanced, awkward step and fell up against Jack, who caught her.

"Sally, are you all right? Oh, did a floorboard come loose?" Jack asked her in harried concern, holding her steady as he could as he bent his head slightly toward her.

"I-I'm all right, just had a-" Sally leaned up forward as she reached to try to grab the door frame, only to end up...

With the two of them having their lips caught together.

While frozen for about a quarter of a second, it wasn't long before Jack and Sally found themselves kissing.

Jack was taken aback at the way that Sally brought her arms around his neck in need, her entire form trembling a bit. He could just _feel_ her desire for this, her _need_ for this. His hands shook, but it wasn't long before he brought his arms around her waist, tightly, and was kissing her back.

It all came rushing back. Her confession the year before, and the heartbroken, stricken look on her face that still to this day _killed_ him inside. All of their interaction, before and after that moment, leading up to right now. Everything was so clear, and yet such a blur at this point.

Tears? He could feel moisture on her cheeks. Now she was crying. It all was made clear, and made sense why she even took a moment to bask in this feeling.

She still loved him. And she wanted this..._badly_.

All Jack could do was grant her that. Even for just one moment.

Oh, her _kiss..._

It was enough to drive a man to his knees. How he was still standing, he didn't even know. If he had thought her lips were tempting and intriguing before, well, all of that was coming through tenfold. So soft, and yet firm, but so sweet. They felt and even _tasted_ like nothing he'd ever had before. It was amazing, to say the least. They felt so...natural against his own. Granted, he never kissed a woman before, but if he had, it would never hold a candle to her kiss.

Sally moaned a little then, and was making those sweet sounds. Jack just held her tighter, now raising one hand to run through her beautiful hair. He didn't want to let her go. His desire to hold her forever whenever they hugged only increased all the more, it practically _hurt_.

'_What a woman... What was I thinking...this is what I've been missing out on all this time?'_

Immediately, he pushed those thoughts away. How could he possibly think of that? True as it may have been, it was just his stirred up passions talking, as well as his curiosity.

It was hard to ignore, how much of a sweet kisser she was. It was so _genuine_, she kissed with such love and feeling, it was no wonder it could drive a man to his knees.

As strange as it sounded, Jack could truly see to never desiring to kiss another woman ever again. If Sally were his only kiss, that was far from unappealing. In fact, he almost didn't even _want_ to know what could possibly be better than this.

'_This is what it feels...to have a woman who loves you kiss you._' He realized.

Unsure of what he was doing, or why he was even doing this, his forked tongue slithered out and gently traced her tempting, ruby lips. She gave a jolt, but it wasn't long before she slowly opened her mouth to him. She tasted so odd, along with the tea they'd been drinking, and whatever it was, he could not place it.

Yet, it was probably the most sought-after taste he could have ever imagined. The inside of her mouth was incredible. Damp, warm, and...oh, she had a tongue! Well, of course he knew that when he'd seen her lick a bug ice cream cone or a lollipop, but it almost still felt surprising to feel it. Her own tongue shyly arose to meet his in a little dance.

It was the most sensual thing he'd ever felt.

Oh, they weren't just kissing. This was making out. Making out! Jack had to stop this madness! He was _making out_ with a dear friend who was in love with him, and who he was completely unsure of it.

But he couldn't! It was difficult to pull away from her ravishing, tempting lips. And her tongue! Her little tongue, how was it possible that her little tongue was so adorable, like her? So timid, so quick, and so unsure, but still trying.

He had to. Jack was regretting this further and further. He was taking advantage of her feelings, and he couldn't do that, not to his dearest friend in the world. How could he? Why was he letting himself hurt her even more? Just because she had the most ravishing, tempting lips ever to be imagined and kissed like a dream?

After a few lingering moments, they parted.

Sally looked a mixture of enraptured, surprised, and also, then...very guilty. She wrenched away from him, wide-eyed, and...crying. She held to herself, backing away, her lip quivering.

"I...I...I'm so sorry, Jack...I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, and then she ran out of the house in tears.

Jack couldn't even bring up the strength to stop her.

Instead, he slumped down to the floor, trembling. Both from the heat of her kiss, and...something else.

Zero could only watch in surprise and even mild horror, as Jack buried his skull in his hands and began to weep. He floated over to his master, nuzzling into his side.

Jack felt even worse than he had in so long. How could he have done that to her? To just take advantage of her love for him, her complete desire to kiss him? She deserved so much better than that. A kiss from a man who could give her the same love right back. But no, she had to settle for this. For a complete louse who took advantage of her. He had taken advantage of his dearest, most treasured friend. It felt like his rejection to her all over again, except ten times worse.

"Oh, Zero..." Jack wiped his eye sockets, trying to regain himself. "What have I done? Why did I do that, let myself do that to her? It makes me wish she never loved me, so that I could spare her all of the pain I'd given her. ...Why can't I just give her the love she desires, and deserves so much?"

Zero whimpered, looking from his master to the front door. He wasn't even sure what to do of any of this. He felt sorry for them both.

"I can't even blame her...she wanted this for a long time, it was no wonder she had the most trouble stopping me, or herself." Jack bemoaned, managing to stand up then. "But there is no excuse for me having done that. How could I? To think I took advantage of her love for me like that, just to...to what? Oh, Zero, I don't even know _why_ I did it! What was the point of me doing that?"

It didn't make sense. Certainly, her kiss was _amazing_ and it was something he was surely never going to forget, but even that wasn't enough. Why did it matter that he had to hold on to it? Even if it was the most sincere thing he'd ever felt.

Was it for the same reason he couldn't let her go when they hugged?

"The thing is, the feeling of holding her so close, and just kissing her like that, it still was there all the more. To never let her go. I never wanted to let her go. It felt..._right_." Jack slumped against the wall for a moment, trying to figure this out.

"Arf." Zero said, and nuzzled him in comfort.

Sighing, Jack petted the little dog absently. "I'll have to make it up to her...even if it means she doesn't want to see me ever again."

While the thought of her wanting nothing to do with him was the most terrifying and horrid thought, he knew that if it came to that, he would respect her wishes. She deserved that much. Much more than a stupid idiot who would take advantage of her like that. Sally's happiness, comfort, and safety, were the most important factors in this. Even if it meant she wanted nothing to do with him.


	5. Falling

**Move along, nothing to see here! Read the story, dang it!**

**XD**

* * *

><p>It wasn't for two days that Jack dared see Sally.<p>

Despite how much he wanted to, he held back and gave her time to cool off and hopefully manage to feel better. He felt terrified. What if he broke her heart all over again? What if this would send her over the brink of despair? What if she did something drastic? Jack would _never_ be able to forgive himself. It was bad enough breaking her heart once. But to do it again, and so _selfishly_? Oh, he would not be able to live with himself. He would end up wallowing in a pit of self-loathing for as long as he was around.

Okay, maybe that was a bit exaggerated. But the principle still stood. He would not forgive himself if he caused Sally this much pain.

But then again, as much as the thought terrified him, he did still hold that hope that she would be okay. She made it through worse before. After all, Sally was indeed very different than most women. She wasn't a typical damsel in distress who always needed someone to rely on. She was outgoing, resourceful, and had a sense of independence, determination, but she also knew when to ask for help.

There was of course, one glaring flaw in her. She was always very shy, and at times had a hard time speaking up. But even with that flaw, it still made her endearing.

Hopefully, in time, she would be okay. Even with all of this on her shoulders.

At first, Jack was unsure of how to approach her. On the street? No, too impersonal. At her home? No, too personal.

That only left visiting her shop before closing hour.

So, on this day after working up on some plans for the next Holiday, Jack headed off to Sally's shop. She was alone, as predicted.

But he had nothing for her to sew! He couldn't just go in there with that intention.

Thinking fast, he quickly tore up his sleeve. With an excuse, he entered the shop as casually as possible.

Sally looked up from behind the counter, and looked a bit tense for a moment before regaining herself. "Hello, Jack...how are things today?"

Okay, this was a good sign, she was talking to him. "Oh, just fine!" Jack said with a shrug, followed by a warm smile. "How are things with you?"

"Slow business today, but that's all right." Sally replied. "Did you...need something done?"

"Oh, yes. A little accident." Jack said sheepishly, holding his sleeve out.

Sally inspected it, and smiled a bit. "Jack...that's no accident. I can tell that was ripped deliberately by hands. Now why in the world would you go and do a thing like that?"

At that, Jack wanted to kick himself. How could he have forgotten that Sally can tell the difference between an incision done by something sharp, or by hands, or by getting caught?

"Er...well, you see..." Jack said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sally giggled, and then took a needle and some black thread, proceeding to sew the rip back up. For a moment, Jack forgot what he was talking about. He'd heard her laugh and giggle before...but why did it seem to effect him so much? She had such a laugh...like a bell. Sweet bells chiming in the quiet of the morn...

"I wanted to see you, Sally." Jack confessed after a few moments of silence. He just couldn't lie to her like this. "And I, well, had been foolish at the last minute and decided to create some kind of an excuse as to why I would come see you in your workplace. When really, I shouldn't have had to."

Now she looked up at him with surprise. "But...why?"

He had a feeling she'd ask that. And again, he couldn't hide it from her, or lie to her. Not to this sweet, wonderful creature...she deserved nothing but the truth. "Oh, Sally. I wanted to apologize for my despicable behaviour the other day, when I...we..."

"...Kissed." Sally finished for him, no longer looking at him. "Oh, but Jack...that wasn't your fault."

"But Sally, it was. If I had just done the right thing and stopped myself..." Jack's voice trailed off.

"No, you're wrong. I should have stopped myself. You know how how you feel, ...I-I know how I feel...And I really had no right."

This was the first time they had ever spoken about the events of the year before, in regards to her feelings for him. Ever since the heartbreaking results of her confession, neither of them ever spoke of the subject. Not ever. It was always cleverly avoided. The growing of their friendship was always a silent understanding of what had happened and how they were not going to let it affect them. That of course, led to never talking about it. Which worked for them.

Or...did it?

Jack shook his head. "Sally...despite how I feel, there is no possible way I could ever condemn you for it. I understand it might have been something you couldn't help. Really, I am responsible for this. After all, I did kiss you back."

For a moment, when Sally gazed up at him, there was something wistful in her eyes, before she sighed a bit, an unreadable gaze coming to her face. "But I did still kiss you. I'm...I'm sorry, Jack. You... you deserve to kiss someone you love."

"Sally..." Jack then placed his free hand on her shoulder. "You're my dearest friend, and I trust you, more than anyone. I certainly don't dislike the idea of you having been the first woman I kissed."

"...You don't?" The rag doll looked up at him wistfully again.

Jack smiled in assurance. "Absolutely. I'm just sorry I had to put you through that, Sally...to kiss someone who can't return that love you hold." He sighed then, sadness taking on his countenance. "You deserve far better, you deserve a man who would kiss you the way you kiss with such love." Once again it reminded him how a kiss like hers could truly drive a man to his knees...

Sally looked as if she was about to say something else, but instead she just looked down at her work as she fixed his sleeve. Once it was done, she secured and cut the thread. "I'm sorry, Jack...I'm so sorry."

"Please, Sally, don't apologize. I'm not at all upset with you." Jack held one bony finger to her lips. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I promise. Just as I said, with the way you feel, I can see why you would-"

"...Take a moment to..." Sally looked down again, unable to finish her sentence, but he understood.

Feeling as if his heart was shattering, Jack gently coaxed her to come around the counter, and then he drew her into a warm embrace. Immediately, she returned it.

"One day, Sally...one day you will meet a man who will love and cherish you for who you are. Who will be able to offer the wonderful love you hold right back to you. That man, he will truly be the luckiest man in the town." He squeezed her a bit upon seeing this. "To have such a woman like you to love, and who loves him right back. I only hope that he would treat you like a Princess."

Once again, even though Jack wanted nothing more than for Sally to be happy, and if one day she met a man who could love her, while she loved him too, there was still that nagging feeling. It wasn't as comforting as he hoped it was. The idea of it was actually still very unsettling. All he hoped was that whichever man may come along would be worthy of her. But who was he to judge of that? Well, being King and hoping the townsfolk are in good hands was a playing factor, but it felt to be more to it than that.

He shook his skull a little, pushing the thought away.

The feeling of never wanting to let her go came back again as Jack embraced her. She was just so nice to hug, to hold, and always smelled so nice! She just fit so perfectly against him, and her head always came to the right place, enough to smell the spicy, autumn scent of her hair, and to feel it against his skull.

'_What a woman...such a beauty, such a wonderful person on the inside, such a kind and caring person, a good worker, so clever, so warm... Oh, Sally...any man truly would be luckier than I, the Pumpkin King, to have you. There won't be another woman like you for _miles_, no matter where I look.'_

"Jack..." Sally murmured, laying her head against his chest. There was just something in her tone. He couldn't place his bony finger on it, though.

Strange as it may have sounded, Jack didn't let her go for _ten minutes_. He just couldn't. All he did was hold her. Stroking her hair, rubbing her back, or just simply holding her. He just held her. Neither of them spoke, but the moment between them, just this nice hug, spoke volumes.

All Jack could say, was that it was a moment when he knew all the more, was that Sally was by far the most precious and important person to him in the entire town. He would risk his own life to protect her.

* * *

><p>That night, when Jack lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep, he couldn't help but think of all this.<p>

'_Why didn't I give her a chance? What could she possibly not have that I'm not looking for in a woman? ...Come to think of it, what _do_ I look for in a woman?_'

It was a very hard question to answer.

But, Jack decided to just try. He may have never thought of this kind of thing before, but maybe it was time to try to have some kind of an idea.

Thinking it over, off the top of his mind, he thought of the kind of woman who was sweet. A woman who was kind, gentle, unselfish, and caring to others. A woman who was smart, resourceful, and even creative. Creativity was a liable source in the Holiday worlds, Halloween Town especially! A woman who wasn't afraid to ask for help, but also could be independent and self-sufficient...and even at times someone he could take care of for no other reason than to show he loved her so much.

Physical description? Okay, Jack drew the line for the most part. After all, he wasn't shallow nor superficial. But if he did have to pick anything, it would be a woman who was preferably close to his height. Superficial as it may have sounded, it was really because he didn't want to make the woman uncomfortable whenever they would embrace or hug. But, if he happened to fall in love with a woman who was indeed shorter than he was by a long shot, he would accept it with no problem.

But really, someone who just simply was themselves, inside and out. However they looked, so long as it was who they were, that was more than good enough.

That was when a very surprising notion came to him.

Sally met most, if not all, of those traits. If these traits were definitive, and set in stone for the "perfect woman" he wanted...then Sally by far met those ideals the most.

What did that mean? Did he really miss something?

Was it just because she was the only woman he truly knew and connected with, and therefore appreciated her qualities and traits, wanting to transfer them into an ideal romantic partner?

Or did it really tell him something? That maybe, Sally was a perfect woman for him?

Sighing, Jack managed to eventually fall to sleep. He would think more about this later.

* * *

><p>Over the past few days, Jack then tried to see if maybe, somehow, he could connect with another woman. But that in itself was easier said than done. There weren't exactly a lot of women in the town. Heck, Bertha the Corpse Mother was already married to her husband, Ned, and had a son, Ethan. Even so, she wasn't his type. She was more of a kind, fun aunt figure.<p>

The Witches...well, they had interesting qualities within themselves, but they were a little too obsessive, and tended to paw at him. Jack didn't appreciate that, so he tended to distance himself from them. None the less, they were still nice, and ran their shop very eloquently.

A woman in the other towns? No, that was silly. They had their own kind to love. What would they want a seven-foot tall skeleton?

A woman from the real world, no way. They were living, and he was dead. And even so, it just didn't appeal to him.

That left Undersea Gal, who's real name was Wanda. While she was yet another fangirl of his, at least she often kept her distance from him. Which was understandable, she needed to be in water most of the time, anyway.

So for a while, Jack conversed with her. Maybe, just maybe, a female perspective from a different angle would help a bit on things.

Wanda was pretty nice, albeit dry, quiet, sassy, and even smug. She was just so..._not_ Sally. That was all he could say.

So on this day, Jack was sitting near the shores of the lake on a rock, while Wanda sat in the shallow water near him. They just simply talked about things, anything really. But more often than not, there were awkward silences. Very awkward silences. Granted, Jack was no stranger to having silent periods when he was in Sally's company, but they weren't awkward like this.

This time, he felt that he should be saying something, but he didn't know what. What could he say? A lot of the things he could have been saying were too personal to share, or just felt he didn't know her enough.

Wanda was noticing this, and kept looking at him pointedly before she spoke up. "Jack...you'd rather be here with someone else, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Surprised at this, Jack looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I know what you're trying to do, but you can't keep lying to yourself. You'd rather be here with Sally." Wanda said, looking away for a moment.

"Well, I can't say I wouldn't want to be here. She is my closest friend." Jack responded with a mild shrug.

"Jack, that's not just it. I've seen the two of you together over the years." Wanda said, looking at him again. "You're different around her. With the rest of us, making your speeches and announcements, genuine and kind as you may be, it's not all of you. But when you're with Sally, you always seem so relaxed and comfortable with her."

That made him think. That was true, wasn't it? Despite certain kinds of moments, Sally really did make him feel relaxed and comfortable. He felt he could just let himself go with her. If anything, he felt _normal_ around her, and as if he could just feel any way he wanted to.

"Plus," Wanda went on, now snickering a bit. "you're always happy when she's around. Trust me, Jack. I've noticed. You haven't been this happy, this relaxed or comfortable in a long time. When she came around, all of that changed, Jack. And come on, we all know she's in love with you. No surprise there."

Jack felt his bone shatter. Everyone knew about her feelings for him?

"But anyway, even so, you two have a lot of chemistry. I think everyone's noticed that. If nothing else, Jack, and forgive me for being so bold to say this, but I have a pretty good feeling for it." Wanda paused a moment before looking him in the eye. "You're falling in love with her."

And that just struck him.

Falling in love?

How did he not think of it?

Jack pondered Wanda's words, and just didn't know what to think. But could it be true?

'_Am I falling in love with Sally?_'


	6. Courting

**So now Jack is beginning to wonder if he could possibly be falling in love with Sally! Oh my! O: Well...DUH!**

**xD**

* * *

><p>Sitting alone (with Zero beside him) on Spiral Hill, Jack continued to ponder the possibility. The possibility of him actually falling in love. And with Sally, no less.<p>

On a whole, he didn't find the idea unappealing at all. In fact, if he had to choose who to be in love with, Sally was definitely at the top of his list.

All of that aside, was it really happening? Was he falling in love with her? That would mean he'd have to court her, if she wanted it. Courting...he had never courted a woman in his afterlife. Ever. He knew next to nothing about it, aside from hearing about it from others, how it worked in the real world, and through storybooks. It would be the first time he ever courted a woman.

Dating.

Jack thought about courting Sally. What it would be like. If anything, considering they went for walks, spent time at each other's homes, or just simply spent time together doing things, it was almost the same. Just without the official "courting" title attached to it, and all the...romantic perks. So really, aside from adding a few things, it would be much of the same thing. Spending time together and getting to know each other more and more. It just meant they'd throw in more hugs, snuggling, kissing...

Admittedly, that didn't sound too bad at all. Sally was so cuddly... And the idea of just sitting there on his couch, with a fire going, with his arm around her as she snuggled up against him...was one of the sweetest thoughts he could imagine. He couldn't even help but smile at the idea!

Maybe it was too soon, but then he thought of the idea of her living with him. That in itself was an astounding thought, considering Jack lived alone his entire afterlife, with no one but Zero by his side. Having someone else live with him, a _woman_ no less, would be a huge step to take, and a lot to get used to. A woman in his house, his "bachelor pad", for lack of a better term. To have Sally live in his home with him...

And Jack just...smiled at the idea. To think that one day, he could have her to come home to. What a lovely thought it was! To come home to Sally, to see her smiling, warm face after a long day of planning, to smell her cooking dinner in the kitchen, and just gracing the house with her own little touches. Nothing drastic, but enough to mark her place. He could see her every day, every morning, and go to sleep at night knowing she's right there, and will be there the next morning. They would go about their daily routines, together or separately, maybe snuggle and read by the fire at night, play with Zero, doing the chores together, eating their meals together...

What a lovely thought. Jack smiled even more, which went a little dreamy. Sally would be such a wonderful thing to come home to.

Then maybe get married. Okay, that was still a little too far off to think about now, but if they lived together, and then soon married...

"I don't know, Zero. The more I think about all of this..." Jack murmured, getting the little dog's attention. "The more lovely it sounds. I really don't find anything wrong with the idea of courting Sally."

"Arf!" Zero smiled at this, wagging his sheet.

Jack chuckled, scratching him behind his ribbon ears. "You'd like that too, wouldn't you, boy? You like Sally a lot."

Zero nodded, smiling more.

"So, you seem to be okay with that, then..." Jack smiled more. "You know, Zero, perhaps I should give her a chance. We already spend time together as friends, it would just be...well, courting."

Then a scary thought came to him.

What if it didn't work out?

Then that would mean he would really break her heart, _again_. It was almost too terrifying to risk.

And what if she didn't want to be courted? What if she really wanted to move on?

Zero nudged him lightly, sensing his doubt. "Arf!"

Blinking, Jack smiled a bit. "You're right, Zero. I won't know unless I try. And really, I don't think I could live passing up the chance to court Sally. Mmm...but how to go about it?"

He knew he couldn't just suddenly go up to her out of the blue and ask her out, no, he had to give it time, work to it slowly. Well, he was halfway there, and they were already friends, which in a relationship was always a good thing to have.

Glancing along the graveyard, Jack felt as if a lightbulb went off in his skull. Flowers! He could give her flowers! He'd given her some before, and he knew she loved flowers.

"I've got it, Zero! The way to the hearts of many women, flowers!"

Eagerly, with Zero following, Jack scurried through the graveyard to gather some flowers for her.

* * *

><p>It was a messy bouquet of dead flowers. Very uneven and all over the place. One dead rose, some black chrysanthemums, cosmos, lilies, daisies, carnations, lilacs, dandelions, tiger lilies... Yep, it was a mess. Nothing matched, everything was all over the place, and it was held together haphazardly by a messy black ribbon.<p>

But, the smile on Sally's face when he presented her with the flowers was worth it. Completely worth it.

"I-! Jack...I...oh! For me?" Sally was smiling wide, completely giddy, like a child on Christmas morning. "Oh, Jack! You shouldn't have!"

Oh, she was just adorable!

"Don't be silly. Can't I give some dreaded flowers to the most wonderful woman around?" Jack grinned.

Sally giggled, blushing as she threw her arms around him. "Thank you!"

Chuckling warmly, Jack hugged her in return and squeezed her a little. "Oh, Sally. You're very welcome."

It was official. Jack wasn't sure what cemented it, but if it hadn't been before, it certainly was now.

Jack wanted to court Sally.

* * *

><p>The process of getting to that was a little slow, but Jack was willing to do what he could to prove to Sally that he was serious about wanting to court her. He gave her flowers every other day or so, opened doors for her (more so than before), complimented her, and gave her little gifts. It wasn't easy, he didn't know the first thing about courting, but he just went with his instinct, with what felt right, and keeping her best interests at heart.<p>

He just wondered if Sally at all noticed his change in behaviour.

Every now and then, as time went on, Jack took to kissing her hand. Sally was always taken aback when he did that, but never made any attempt to discourage him from doing so. He would have gladly stopped if she asked him to, but he almost hoped she wouldn't. The way she blushed and went "Oh!" when he kissed her hand was far too adorable.

Which brings us to tonight.

Jack had told Sally that he was taking her out for a little something different tonight. And even told her to wear something nice. When she asked why, he simply told her because tonight was special.

Tonight was the night that Jack was going to ask Sally if he could court her. He stood at her doorstep, a bouquet of black lilies in one hand, a picnic basket and blanket in the other, and continuously fixing his tie over and over. Who knew that the possibility of courting a woman could be so nerve-wracking?

After everything she'd ever done for him, he hoped this would suffice. He hoped this would prove he was serious about her.

And he was. Jack knew under no uncertain terms that he wanted to court Sally. If she wanted it, he would more than gladly commit to her. And if she didn't, he would respect her wishes. Either way, tonight, the ball would be in her court.

Finally gathering his nerve, he rang her screaming doorbell.

_Here goes everything..._ Jack thought, swallowing hard.

A few moments later, Sally opened the door, a bit shyly. She looked up at him, and swallowed as well. "H-Hello, Jack."

"Sally..." Jack couldn't take his eyes off her! She was wearing the same stripey dress he'd seen her in a couple of months ago, along with a thin black wrap. Her hair was in soft, warm, twirling waves along her shoulders and back. Not quite curls, but she definitely did something to her hair. "You look lovely!" He managed with a grin. "Oh, and here, these are for you, of course."

"Awwww...Jack...you didn't have to. But oh, thank you..." Sally giggled, beaming at him.

"Don't be silly, you know I can't help spoiling you!" Jack winked at her.

Sally blushed a bit, and then excused herself to take the flowers inside. She came back a few moments later, closing her front door. "So...um...what did you want to do tonight?" She brought her arms behind her back shyly.

"Well, if you wanted," Jack held up the picnic basket with a smile. "I thought we could go for a picnic on Spiral Hill?"

"Oh!" Sally's eyes went wide, and she smiled. "Well, sure...it's been some time since we had a picnic there."

"Splendid!" Jack smiled even more, and then took her hand in his own. "Shall we go, my dearest friend?" He then raised her hand up, kissing the back of it.

"Oh..." Sally blushed again, nodding. "Yes, let's go."

Still holding her hand, even squeezing it, Jack walked alongside Sally, heading out of the residential area of the town. For the most part, they walked to the graveyard in contended silence, hand-in-hand. But that was all right, it was yet another comfortable silence. Jack couldn't stop grinning the whole way. Every so often he glanced toward Sally, and could see she too looked pretty stoked.

After a while, they came to Spiral Hill, setting themselves to sit on the blanket he spread for them. Sally helped him unload the contents of the picnic basket, and already she looked intrigued. No wonder, he made sure to pack her favourites! Jellied brain sandwiches, a thermos of wormswart soup (with extracts of fungi for extra flavour), spider cakes, poison berries, pumpkin bread, and some pumpkin cider.

"You put all of this together?" Sally asked in amazement.

"Of course! Nothing is too good for you, Sally." Jack chuckled. "I hope you're hungry."

Sally giggled. "Yes, I am."

They proceeded to eat, starting with the sandwiches, Jack poured them a mug of pumpkin cider, and they nattered on about whatever happened to be on their minds. In this case, the weather. It was amazing how they could find fun in talking about the weather with each other. But, that was just what Jack came to see ever since he'd been friends with her. The fact that they could just talk about anything and make something fun out of it. She was pleasant to talk to, it was no wonder it felt so easy.

It was wonderful! Sitting here, on Spiral Hill, under the moonlit night, the stars in the sky, it was a great night to be out. But what made it even better, to him, was that he shared it with her.

After a while, the soup all gone, half the bread finished and most of the berries and cakes, Sally declared that she was full. Jack did as well, and packed the rest away to save for later, save for the cider, which they continued to drink.

"Jack?" Sally suddenly spoke up.

Looking at her, Jack smiled. "Yes, Sally?"

Before she answered, he just...took a moment to look at her. She looked so soft, so _beautiful_ in the moonlight. He'd noticed it before, but right now, he especially could see it. If he hadn't thought she was such a breathtaking, haunting beauty before, he sure did think so now.

'_She really is a lovely lady..._' Jack thought to himself.

"Well...I wanted to thank you for taking me out tonight, Jack. It was a lovely idea." She smiled at him brightly. "Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me, Sally. But, for what it's worth, you're very welcome." Jack smiled, and then took her hand, kissing it sweetly. "To be honest, Sally, there is something I wanted to ask you."

"...What is it?" Curiosity laced her tone, and for a moment, he caught worry in her eyes. He nearly gulped.

"Well, Sally...this might come off as very sudden, and even if you say no to this, I will understand and not press the issue. I have just been doing a lot of thinking about it lately, especially for the past two weeks." Jack began, and then cleared his throat. "If it isn't too bold for me to say, Sally, I think that..." He berated himself for beating around the bush. "I would like to court you."

There was silence as Sally stared at him with widened eyes, her lips parted in the form of a small little "o". He wasn't sure whether to find the sight absolutely adorable (And it was!), or nerve-wracking. She was obviously taking it all in, and was likely surprised by it.

Before Jack could voice his concern, Sally got onto her knees from her upright sitting position, and brought her other hand to his, which still held her own. Were those..._tears_ in her eyes?

"Jack...really? You...you mean that?" She asked in a small voice, her gaze hopeful and wistful.

A sense of assurance coursed through him. Maybe she did still want it, and was making sure he meant what he was asking. With a smile, he held both of her hands in his, cupping them as he nodded. "Yes, Sally. I like you...a lot, and I think that I might be falling in love with you. Oh, Sally, I'll never understand how I turned you down before, and for that I am deeply sorry. I was a fool, a complete fool. But, if you give me a chance, I will prove to you that I am serious, and will be happy to commit to you. I'd like to court you, Sally, and I mean it with all my bones."

Sally was stunned for a moment, but her face broke into a smile, as tears coursed down her face. Even with her tears, she looked so happy! "Jack..." She then threw her arms around him in a tight, warm embrace. "Yes...yes! Oh, Jack...I'd love to! Yes!"

With that, Jack broke into a huge grin and hugged her in return. He almost couldn't believe it, she had accepted! A part of him had still feared that she was far more guarded and afraid to speak up about her love for him even more, and would run away like a frightened doe if he wanted to court her. But no longer was that fear in place. She was (hopefully) willing to give it her all, as well. If anything, maybe by now that she saw a true, genuine chance after all of this time, that it was a good chance to take this on and not go down without a fight.

Either way, he was going to make sure she didn't regret it. With all of his might. He was going to prove to Sally that he was serious about courting her and committing to her.

* * *

><p>Later in the night, when they had spent the past couple of hours cuddling together on the blanket, on their backs, looking up at the stars, Jack had walked Sally home. It had been a lovely evening for them both, and all the more, Jack just loved the idea of cuddling with Sally. She was so snuggly, so warm! He liked holding her close, and feeling that in a cuddle, it was something of keeping her safe and warm. He liked that.<p>

Coming to her doorstep, Sally looked up at him with a shy, but loving gaze. "Jack...thank you so much for giving me a chance... I...I can't tell you how much it means to me."

Jack smiled and embraced her once more, laying his forehead against hers. "It means very much to me too, Sally. And to see you this happy about it makes it all the more worthwhile. I'm only sorry it took me so long."

"Don't be sorry." Sally said seriously, but kindly. "You did the right thing being honest with me. I'm only sorry if it ever seemed that I...I...I..."

Understanding what she was trying to say, he shook his head. "No, don't think that. You were a woman in love, you can't help how you feel. It's all right, Sally. I promise you. Even though you had a broken heart, you still picked up the pieces and worked to make your life better. I'm still _very_ proud of you for that."

Looking so relieved, she smiled brightly, all the anxiety melting from her face. "Thank you, Jack...I'm so glad you understand."

"You're welcome, Sally." Jack whispered, and stroked her hair gently.

"...Jack?"

"Yes?"

"...If it's not too much to ask...can you...um..."

Jack chuckled. "You can tell me, Sally."

Blushing more, Sally's gaze drifted away a little. "If you...would be willing to kiss me goodnight..."

Her soft request fell upon his hearing, and he just smiled all the more. How adorable, she was asking for a goodnight kiss! Oh, there was no way he could deny her that. While he did want to take things slow between them, and was nervous about truly kissing her, he could see no reason to deny her. She'd wanted this for such a long time, and even if he had to get used to it, he could try.

"Of course, Sally." Jack gently took her face in his hands, brushing some hair out of her eyes. He then leaned down slightly, kissing her gently on the mouth.

He felt Sally tense for a second, but then her hands came to his shoulders as she sweetly kissed him back. While their kiss wasn't as passionate or intense as their first, it was still so sweet and held so much love and promise. And unlike before, Jack didn't feel guilty nor scared about it.

After some time, neither of them knew, they parted. Jack chuckled at how enraptured she looked, her cheeks so bright pink... She was so adorable. He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Sally."

"Goodnight, Jack..."

He pecked her once more, and then released her. Sally waved at him a little, and then slowly went back into her house, closing the door behind her. Jack lingered a few moments before he then headed off back home himself. And boy, he did not stop grinning the entire way!

When he came home, and Zero greeted his master, the little ghost dog knew right away that this evening was a completely success!


	7. Ending

**Okay folks, this is the final chapter, an epilogue, for the time being! :D Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Oh yes, and I wanted to clarify something. This story is an AU, where the Holiday Worlds all know each other's names. So the movie didn't quite happen. **

**Seriously, though? I could NEVER do this to them after the movie! D: How cruel would that be? It wouldn't make sense. That's not just messing with canon. It's MESSING with canon.**

**So yes, it's AU. Sorry if I wasn't clear before!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A month had gone by. A very blissful, wonderful month!<p>

As Jack sat in his home, on the couch, with the fire going, with his Sally cuddled up next to him, as the rain went on outside...it was a sweet nightmare. Ever since his decision to court her, he had not once regretted it. Good moments and bad.

While he still kicked himself for having been a fool in the past, he didn't dwell on it any longer. It even helped him learn a lot of things, and to really see things. They were together now, and he vowed to do _everything_ he could to make it work, to commit to her completely. He wouldn't even _think_ about ending it. No, he was going to put his all in making their courtship work. And he knew without a doubt that Sally was also putting her effort and hard work into making this relationship last.

It had been a month, and so far so good. So they had to be doing something right.

Jack just loved being with her! Yes, it wasn't all too different than them being friends, aside from the added courtship perks, but it did still feel to be a new step to take. And he liked it so much! Not to mention, how happy Sally was never failed to make him happy, too. Yes, she certainly had been happy before when she got her life together, but here now, she was certainly very happy too. As the month progressed, she was a little less anxious and guarded, and understandably so, considering she might have been slightly wary of him breaking her heart again. He was patient, and lovingly let her know that she had nothing to worry about. He saw her relax more as time went by, and it was a relief to see her at ease.

Sally was a wonderful girlfriend, and her having been his dearest friend (and still is) was an indication of that. And now given the chance, she gave such lovely kisses! One little touch, anywhere, from her sweet scarlet lips felt nothing short of heavenly. Once more, she was very snuggly, and he could never get enough of holding her close.

And she wore that lovely stripey dress here and there, too...

As they cuddled on the couch, her soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you all right? You've been very quiet this evening." Sally queried.

Blinking, he looked at her and smiled. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I suppose I couldn't help but think about all of this. Us, you and I together."

"Oh..." Sally blushed a bit, and snuggled her chin on his shoulder as she looked at him. "Are you happy, darling?"

Jack chuckled, his smile growing goofy at her sweet term of endearment. "Oh, Sally...of course I am. Happier than I can possibly say. Are you happy?"

She nodded, beaming at him. "Yes...I am happy, Jack...and I'm so glad that you're happy."

"I'm glad you're happy too, my Sally." Jack kissed her on the forehead. Oh, he just loved being romantic to his doll. It was getting easier as time went by as he just let his romantic charmer instincts take over. So far, it seemed to go fine since Sally responded very positively to it all. Really, it was all about doing what was natural to you and if the other person seemed to like it, it worked. "To see a smile on your beautiful face is a joy forever, baby doll..."

Sally giggled, and beamed at him. "Oh, Jack...you're so sweet."

Unable to help it, Jack smiled more and then gently pulled her into his lap, which she let him do. He brought his arms around her, and cuddled her close in his lap, laying his skull against her wonderful hair. "Nothing is sweeter than you, Sally."

"Oh, stop it..." Sally giggled, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"I don't think so, beautiful." Jack chuckled, stroking her hair with one hand. "How can I help telling the truth about you, when it makes you smile and giggle? You're a delight, an immense delight."

"You're a delight too, Jack..." Sally whispered sweetly.

Jack laughed, and held her closer as they continued to cuddle on the couch together, closer than ever.

Much later in the evening, after they'd had dinner together and sat down to read, it wasn't long before Sally soon fell asleep on the couch. Because Jack didn't want to wake her up, he decided to let her sleep there. She'd had a long day, after all.

He went to the linen closet, and brought back a nice warm, thick, cozy blanket for her, and lay it over her form. Once she was covered and cozy, he gently brushed back a few strands of her hair from her face, and then leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Very softly, he then whispered into her ear.

"_I love you, Sally_."

And he did. There was no more uncertainty in that regard, either. Jack loved Sally. Plain and simple.

XXX

When Sally awoke the next morning, she had been surprised and even a little confused. Making sure to have gotten up before she did, Jack assured her of what had happened. This of course sent Sally into a fit of blushing and mumbling nervously. It was, after all, the first time she had ever spent the night in his home. It was a whole new thing for her, especially since she'd been living in her new home for nearly a year by this point and by then was used to it, not to mention never having spent the night in someone else's home. It was a lot to take in and get used to.

"Oh, but I am sorry for having fallen asleep like that." Sally murmured shyly. "I...I'm sure it wasn't...easy having a woman asleep in your home."

"Don't be silly, Sally. You were sleepy, and I didn't want to wake you up." Jack assured sweetly, kissing her hands. "You don't have to apologize, sometimes these kinds of things happen, and I certainly don't condemn you for it! After all, while you may be the first woman ever to sleep in my home..." His bones blanched just a bit at the thought. "But you are my dearest friend, and my lover..." He smiled and gently tugged her closer, his grin growing. "Who else would I want to spend the night in my home?"

Sally giggled madly, her worried look fading into a bright smile. "Thank you, Jack...you're sweet to say that. I...well, I'd feel the same way if you ever fell asleep in my home, too."

Jack blanched a little, but managed to chuckle. "Oh, Sally. You're too kind to me. I could never ask that of you."

"Don't be silly, I'd never dream of waking you up if you fell asleep in my house." Sally said, blushing a bit. "You're the Pumpkin King, and you need your rest, time to relax from all your hard work. And well..I love you, I'd want you to feel comfortable."

Touched, Jack chuckled and grinned widely. "Oh, Sally... Come here, you!"

He pulled a giggling Sally flush against him, turned, and dipped her, before laying a very sweeping kiss on her lips. She of course happily reciprocated, holding tightly to him.

It had been a long journey to get to this point. To think it all began when she confessed her feelings for him a year ago, and at the time, he had been unsure and even thought she clearly wasn't the one for him. But now he knew that was not true in the slightest.

Soon came reconnecting with her as a friend. But in that, stirred up certain, growing feelings. That's all part in what it took, being friends with her like this. Realizing things about her that he hadn't before. Coming to see that the reason he loved hugging her so much and felt he couldn't let her go had been because he was falling in love with her.

The decision to court her. The ideals of being together, their future. He had to be sure he didn't just like the idea of her. That was not the case.

Sure, they had a long way to go yet, but so far, it was still very promising.

Jack loved being with Sally, and she loved being with him right back. They made a commitment to each other, and were going to work things out together.

And hey, who's to say he didn't enjoy making her romantic dreams come true?


End file.
